With the development of display technology, active display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) device and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, have been used more and more in various fields.
In a traditional active display device, a gate line is mainly driven by a driver chip externally attached to an array substrate. The driver chip can control gradual charging and discharging of the gate lines. However, at present, gate driver on array (GOA) technology has been applied more and more. According to the GOA technology, a gate drive circuit is formed on the array substrate, thereby realizing progressive scanning of gate lines. In this case, the gate drive circuit for replacing the traditional external driver chip can be formed in a peripheral region of the array substrate by means of the original manufacturing procedure of the array substrate. A bonding procedure of the driver chip can be omitted according to the GOA technology, whereby the productivity can be increased, the production cost can be reduced, and a width of a frame of the display device can be reduced.
However, in today's trend for smaller and lighter display device, the frame of the existing display device is still quite large, which can hardly meet the demand for narrow frame.